Cigarretes
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Mendy story! Doranbolt has a smoking problem, Wendy's here to help! That's basically the whole story! One-shot. Rated M to be safe.


**BlackLynx17: I read this in a Naruto fanfiction so I wrote one for Fairy Tail and here it is! Enjoy! Don't smoke!**

* * *

"Do you have to do that while I'm here?"

Doranbolt took a long drag of from his cigarette before coughing and tossing it out of his window.

"Mest! At least put it out! What if it starts a fire in your front yard?!" Wendy screamed at him.

"It's my parents problem then, and don't call me that." Doranbolt coughed into his arm.

Wendy pouted and hopped on his bed, poking Doranbolt in the stomach.

"Why do you smoke Me-Doranbolt?"

Doranbolt blinked and stared at his ceiling. "Because I have nothing better to do."

"That's a horrible reason to smoke Mest! That's like me stealing or killing people because I'm bored!" Wendy screamed smacking his stomach.

Doranbolt curled up and groaned, "stop that hurts."

"You're killing yourself because you're BORED?! Why don't you call your girlfriend of yours then?! Make out with her, have sex! Whatever, let her be your pastime." Wendy lectured him.

"Seriously Wens, you're heavy handed and I don't want to hear those things coming from your mouth. You're in high school, you shouldn't speak of such things." Doranbolt shivered.

Wendy huffed, "I'm not a child Mest, I'm going to be a senior in the fall you know."

"Yeah, it's just your size that fools me." Doranbolt smirked ruffling up her hair, "And with the girlfriend business, though that sounds like a wonderful idea, I can't do it. I have her trained a very specific way right now, if I just go to her every time I want to smoke a cig which is a lot then she'll get all clingy and start wanting more out of me. Either that or think I'm using her, which both is bad."

"You're incredible Doranbolt." Wendy said shaking her head.

"Thanks Kid."

"I meant that as an insult."

"Thanks Kid."

Wendy glared at Doranbolt who just rolled around in his bed and reached out for the cigarette carton on his dresser. He reached down and pulled for a lighter in his pocket and that's when Wendy attacked, pouncing on top of him. Doranbolt held both his hands holding the cigarettes and lighter high above her reach as soon as he saw her leap.

"What the hell We-"

He was cut off when Wendy attached her lips to his, kissing him. Doranbolt was momentarily petrified and did nothing as his best friend kissed him sloppily. When she stopped and pulled away from him, sitting on his chest while he laid on the bed with his hands in the air like an idiot, she slowly reached for his hands and grabbed the cancer sticks and partner in crime fire starter.

"Do you still want to smoke?" Wendy asked lightly.

"Wens, what the hell was that?!" Doranbolt yelled, remembering himself.

"Do you still want to smoke?" Wendy repeated.

"No, I want to know what the hell that was! Why did you kiss me?!"

"Because I want you to stop smoking Doranbolt. If you won't use your girlfriend you can use me instead, I don't care. Your my best friend and I want us to grow old together, surrounded by our grandchildren who will be best friends too and their grandkids and so on. That won't happen though if you continue to smoke." Wendy said shoving the packet and lighter into her jacket pockets.

"Wendy, that's the most illogical reason I've ever heard." Doranbolt said.

"But it's working, isn't it? Do you want a cigarette? Mest?" Wendy asked.

No, Doranbolt did not... that didn't mean anything though! It's just because of the adrenaline that was rushing through his face that took place over his desire for nicotine! That's right!

"I have a girlfriend!" He yelled.

Yes! He did!

"I know, and I would feel really bad about it if you actually loved her."

No. He actually didn't.

"I know you Doranbolt, you were probably lonely and she's just there to feel the need. It's not a big deal you know."

"Yes! Yes it is! It's a very big deal! You haven't even had a boyfriend yet!"

"I so have! I just don't have a boyfriend now so it doesn't matter to me, all I want is to help you Doranbolt."

"Then send me to rehab! Take my wallet! Keep stealing my cigs! Don't throw yourself at me!"

Wendy rolled off the bed and stood up, fixing herself up.

"Well my offer stands Doranbolt, please don't smoke. Come to me for help." She begged him with his eyes before leaving his room.

If anything, after that whole fiasco it made him want to smoke even more. Doranbolt reached for his cigarettes only to remember she had taken them and his lighter with her! He sighed in frustration and placed his pillow over his head.

* * *

She hasn't seen him for a week. When she finally went to visit him, saying hi to his parents like they were her own and climbed up the stairs, she found him sitting down on his chair near his desk with his head bent over. When the door opened he looked up and back at her, emotionless.

"Why haven't you come?" Wendy asked.

"Because I don't need you." Doranbolt said with a little malice.

"Have you been going to your girlfriend then?" She asked crossing the border between them.

"It's none of your business Wendy, it's my body and I can do whatever I want with it." He snapped.

Wendy glared at him as she walked over and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to crush their lips together. Doranbolt went blank just like the last time they kissed, powerless to pull away or stop it. Like last time, she was the one who ended it and started crying.

"Why? Why won't you listen to me?" She asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

He tasted of nothing but nicotine. Doranbolt made a guilty face as he started regretting the actions he took. It wasn't her fault though, she shouldn't be the blame of anything. All he wanted to do was smoke! It wasn't her fault that he couldn't stop, it wasn't anyone's fault but himself. She had a hard time believing in that though. Wendy sniffed as she tried to stop the tears.

"Why does this matter so much to you?" Doranbolt asked.

"Because I love you Mest, we're family. I don't want to visit you in the hospital when you get cancer, I don't want to see you miserable and bald, I don't want to be there for the steps leading up to it. Because when it happens, and it will happen, I'll be there sitting next to you on your bed hating myself for not doing anything about it. I won't put myself through that Mest, I'm not going too. I know it's hard to quit, that's why I begging you to use me. If not me, someone else and if not someone else then... I can't know you anymore."

Doranbolt felt his whole body go cold. This was Wendy, Wendy who he's known ever since she was in her mother's stomach, Wendy who he's babysat for and changed her diapers, protected her from bullies, gone to school dances with, been there for her whenever she needed it... and she had done all the same for him. Doranbolt moved her aside and stood up, walking away.

"Mest!" Wendy cried.

He went to his school backpack and dug something out, walking back to Wendy and handing them to her. It was another pair of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I don't feel like smoking now." He told her.

Wendy stared up at him through teary eyes, "what about later then?"

"I'm trying Wendy."

"Fine then! I'll come to you! Whenever, wherever!" She said wiping her tears away.

Doranbolt only shrugged while Wendy pocketed his cancer sticks. This had bad idea written all over it, major bad idea. What could he do though? He couldn't risk losing Wendy and his girlfriend was out of the question because what if she wanted 'commitment' and all that other junk. He'd just have to find a friend with benefits, until then though he'd have to use the little girl.

Doranbolt felt like a scumbag.

Wendy couldn't have been more happier though as she seemed to glow and hug his waist.

"So the mission to your quitting is now in effect. You'll thank me in the long run Mest." She smiled.

There was nothing Doranbolt wanted to say to her, well... maybe just one thing.

"Stop calling me that."

* * *

He didn't know what to call it, he didn't know the physics or science behind it. Somehow though right before he was going to smoke a cigarette or right when he was thinking of smoking one, she'd appear out of nowhere. He wouldn't know what to do when she came, she always walked to his side though and kissed him. Slowly, gently pressing their lips together. It didn't feel weird, this was his best friend. She was very attractive and beautiful, but because she was his best friend Doranbolt never tried to think of her that way. Now though... Doranbolt still didn't try.

She released something inside of him though, made his blood sing and heart dance. She was horribly inexperienced with kissing, though she said she's dated men before, but after a week Doranbolt had taught her well. After a week Doranbolt forgot what a cigarette tasted like; when he'd try to think about it all he would remember was Wendy's taste.

She always came to him, day or night she was there. Soon though she didn't have to be, soon Doranbolt was the one trying to find her out. Her kisses had become addicting, just like nicotine. Doranbolt must have convinced his body that she was nicotine and that he needed her. Instead of her going over his house, he'd be over hers, instead of waiting for her to come home, he would pick her up and make out with her in his car. The day that his girlfriend finally caught them, Doranbolt didn't even care. He broke up with her right then and there and dragged Wendy away, kissing her in an alley.

"Mest-" Wendy gasped trying to push him off lightly.

"You talk to much." He said crushing his lips back onto hers.

He licked her lips before prying her mouth open, exploring her inner caverns. Wendy moaned as her eyes widened, weakly grasping onto his shirt. She pushed and pulled, her toes curling in her shoes as Mest dominated her.

"Mest, Mest." She panted when he went to kiss her neck.

"You just broke up with your girlfriend!" She managed to squeak out.

"Ex-girlfriend."

"And yet your kissing me?!"

"Like you said, I didn't love her. And why are you complaining? You offered me this, remember? Your offered yourself as a replacement." Doranbolt said taking a few steps back.

Wendy's face was flustered and it took everything from within to make himself not attack her again.

"Can I go back to smoking now?" He threatened, empty words though. Smoking would be nothing compared to this, nothing at all.

Wendy's eyes widened and she reached out to him without a seconds hesitation. "No," she whispered.

Doranbolt smirked and kissed her lips before leading them back into his car. He got to third base on the back seat, nearly wanting to hit home if it wasn't for it getting dark outside. He wiped off his lips and leaned up, staring down darkly at her.

"Come with me." He said.

She said nothing but nod limply at him; staring at the top of his car ceiling as he drove away. She followed him into the love hotel and gave him her everything. He woke up the next morning disgusted with himself, she smiled at him when she woke up though.

"I don't regret it."

He blinked and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close to his body. He didn't know what she wanted, he needed her though. Wendy always loved him, she only realized how much she did though after last night. She was willing to do anything for him and he had no trouble at all taking everything from her. After all, she was only a cigarette to him.

Just a cig.

* * *

Doranbolt froze, his pencil falling out of his hand.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going on a class fieldtrip next week, it's for two weeks."

"You're leaving me?" He asked turning around in his desk.

"It's just for two weeks." She tried to convince.

"How am I supposed to su-" Doranbolt closed his mouth and shook his head.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to her on his bed, crushing his lips against hers.

"I'm getting my two weeks from you then." He said pushing her down on his bed.

"I'm not leaving for another three days."

"Then I have three days to get two weeks." He said then ended the conversation by kissing her.

He was on edge those two weeks without her, extremely on edge. Anything anyone said could set him off, his friends would watched what they said while his teachers were afraid to say a word to him. Doranbolt twitched for his cigarette, twitched for it. She was gone though so he settled for a real one, as soon as it reached his lips though he spat it out and coughed.

What the hell was that?

This wasn't what a cigarette tasted like, this thing was horrible! Doranbolt growled and lit another one, maybe it was just that cigarette. When he smoked the next one though it tasted just as bad, maybe even more. He growled in frustration and tossed the cigs on the floor, stomping on them with his feet. He was going to have to wait for her, wait because cigarettes didn't taste the same for some odd reason!

He was there sitting on top of his car when her school bus pulled in front of her school the day she was supposed to return. When she saw him she frowned and turned to her friends, wishing them all farewells and informing her teacher her ride was here before leaving to meet him. He stood up from his car and looked very irritated at her.

"Hello Doranbolt." She smiled.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

Wendy pouted and he held the door open for her.

"That's it? No hello?" She asked.

"It's been two weeks and it's taking every bit of my will power to not jump you right now in front of all your friends. For the love of God Wendy, please get into the car." He said through clenched teeth.

Wendy stuck her tongue out at him before hopping in, flinching when Doranbolt slammed the door closed. He walked around and got into the car himself, driving off. The first red light he put the car in park and jumped her, smashing their lips together. Wendy's eyes widened at how forceful he was, biting her lips, sticking his tongue down her throat, already feeling up her chest. She clenched her eyes shut as she tried to control the feelings and desire that came through her. Eventually the light turned green but Doranbolt didn't seem to notice. Cars started honking at him and yet he didn't seem to here, just continued to kiss his girl.

"Doranbolt." She breathed out when he let her.

"Welcome back Wendy, please don't leave me again." He smiled at her.

Wendy felt herself blush as she smiled back, "I'm home."

* * *

He was no longer addicted to cigarettes, but to her. Nothing else interest him, not any of the girls at his school or any of the brands of cigs at the liquor store. All he wanted was her. He sort of became her boyfriend she'd like to think, or at least started acting like one. He'd be there in the mornings before she went to school and drive her there, making out in his car, he'd be there after school picking her up, driving her to his house, he'd pay for everything when they'd go out and even for the love hotels when he wanted more from her.

Wendy told her friends she was his girlfriend, how could she tell them she was his cigarette instead? Doranbolt didn't know what to think of the girl. He only wanted her though and never cheated, reminding her constantly that she was his alones. That no one else could use her the way he did, that no one could hold her and kiss her, love and caress her. She kissed him gently one day, lazily dancing their tongues together.

"My parents saw us making out." She said after.

Doranbolt started kissing her neck, unzipping her school uniform skirt, "what you tell them?"

"Well they asked if we were dating and I couldn't say no because then they would have asked why we were making out if we weren't dating so I told them you were my boyfriend."

All his actions stopped as he pulled back and stared at her; she looked a little frightened.

"Are you mad?"

Was he mad? Wasn't that what he was? Wasn't that what they acted like?

"No. I am your boyfriend." He told her.

Her eyes widened and heart skyrocketed, "you mean? I don't recall you asking."

He chuckled, "if I recall correctly you were the one who asked me, offering me to be mine."

"If you put it that way then we've been dating for months now." She blushed.

Doranbolt shrugged and went back to kissing her neck, trying to remove her clothing. Wendy's blush didn't subside as she laid in his arms, the gears in her head turning.

"Doranbolt, wait a second. Doranbolt I need to tell you something." Wendy said pushing him back slightly.

His lips twitched for hers, his mouth craving for her taste. He leaned his head down and pulled her shirt up, kissing her chest down to her stomach. Her hands curled in his hair as she tried to get him to stop.

"I'm serious, listen. I love you." She moaned.

"I love you too Wendy." He said reaching her skirt line.

He snuck a hand underneath her skirt, Wendy wouldn't have it though.

"No Doranbolt, I mean I really love you. I'm in love with you."

That stopped everything once again. He pulled back and actually moved away from her.

"Huh?"

"I was confused at first too, but then I realized I would never do anything like this for any other of my friends if they were smoking themselves to death. I thought it was just because we've known each other since birth, but the night, that night when we did it... I wouldn't have done it, I wouldn't have let you gone so far if I wasn't in love with you." She said.

Doranbolt laid still, petrified with all this information.

"I'm just, I'm just a cigarette to you aren't I though? I knew it, I knew I what I was getting myself into. I was just happy to be with you, you know? I was happy to be used by you. I'm just hoping I will last you know? Who am I kidding though, no cigarette lasts forever."

"Wendy." Doranbolt was finally able to say.

"I'm sorry, I never should have said anything. Now that I said something though I- I just don't think I can do this anymore." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

She stood up from his bed and wiped her tears away, "I can't stand being used by you when I give you all my love in return. I don't know how I was able to do it before, but I don't think I can do it anymore. I love you and to know you only use me as a substitute for your addiction... hurts."

She took a step away from him then another, walking over to her bag and pulling out something.

"I'll return these to you, knock yourself out. I hope you'll find another replacement though because I really want to stay your friend Doranbolt." Wendy said placing the cigarette packet and lighter she took from him so long again.

Finally Doranbolt found his voice and yelled out, "do I even get a say in this?!"

Wendy flinched back and stared at him, he looked furious at her.

"All this time you thought I was using you!? That you were just my replacement for cigarettes?!" He asked.

Wendy sniffed, "wasn't I?"

"Yes! Of course you were! Not anymore now! I mean, God Wendy! Did you think of me as that heartless?!"

"Well you, you-"

"I what? Didn't I treat you like my girlfriend all this time? Wasn't I gentle? Didn't I treat you right? Didn't I kiss you with passion and love? Didn't I always stare passionately at you when we made love and call out your name? Didn't I hold the door open for you and buy you things? Didn't I seem jealous and possessive over you? Wasn't I taking care of you? I think all of those were clear signs that I felt something more for you Wendy; do you think I acted that way with cigarette?"

"You never said anything."

"Because I never realized it myself until you said something. God I'm an idiot, sorry for trying to pin everything on you." He said, exhausted all of a sudden.

Wendy started fidgeting, "so um, what does this mean exactly?"

Doranbolt sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "just tell me what you want from me?"

"Is- is that okay?" She asked, a little scared.

Doranbolt stared at her widely and said pretty obviously, "of course."

Wendy gulped and nodded her head. "I, I want you to love me. I want you to love me and only me and not think of me as a cigarette, but as your girlfriend. I want us to go out and go on dates, I want to argue about splitting the bill when we have lunch together and go on long walks at the park. I want to be able to show you off to my friends and say clearly without a doubt you're my boyfriend instead of hiding you and lying, I want us to go out and kiss at many places instead of private ones like your room or mine or in your car or in dark alleys. I want to be able to tell you things, anything, and not be scared about how you might react. I want to be the one you only have eyes for, I want you to look at me and only me and not go out with any other women or even tell them the time of day. I want you to stop smoking, I want you to get your life together. I want you to become less addicted to me so you can go out and have a life. I want to become less addictive to you so I can go out and return to my life. I want to be able to learn to say no to you sometimes and control you sometimes, but at the same time I want you to force yourself on me and never let go. I want to be with you all the time some days and have my space on others. I want you to hold me after we make love and not just turn away or go straight back to making love again. I- I-... I just want you. I don't need the other things actually, I just want you Doranbolt."

"I can give you all of that though because you deserve all of that after dealing with me. Alright Wendy, I'm going to give you all of that. Starting with the holding you right after love making." Doranbolt smirked creeping towards her.

"Doranbolt!" She screeched and laughed when he tossed her on his bed and jumped after her.

"I love you Wendy and after I screw your brains out and cuddle with you, if you're up to it, I want to take you out on a date and meet your friends." Doranbolt said tugging her skirt off.

"I'd like that, but maybe you could meet my friends another day." Wendy said loosening his tie.

"And I'll really try on the addictive part, I just can't help it though. You taste so good." He said licking her cheek.

"Ew! Doranbolt!"

"You love me, remember that." He told her.

Wendy giggled and wiped her cheek off, "I do, but I can fall out of love with you if you do weird things like that."

Doranbolt froze on top of her, "Wendy, there are things I want to. It's not a lot, just always love me, never fall out of love with me, stay with me always, don't go away ever, and stay away from other men. You're mine."

Wendy hummed, "I don't know, that sounds like a lot of things."

"Shut up Wendy, fine then. Just love me."

"I already have been doing that for a while now."

Doranbolt smirked before capturing her lips, "well continue to do a good job then."


End file.
